Lo que investigué mientras la paz dormía
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Aunque no se creyera, en el Cuartel General de Aurores había trabajo aunque Voldemort ya no existiera. Podían ser misiones sencillas... o en apariencia, no tener una respuesta. Morag siempre resolvía sus casos, ¿será este una excepción? [Spin-off de la Saga HHP. Regalo de cumpleaños para Muselina Black]
1. 01

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es y que no gano nada con ello._

 _Este fic participa en el tópico "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ _ **Muselina Black**_ _, con todo mi cariño (y terriblemente tarde, ¡deshonra sobre mi vaca!). Que cumplas muchos años más, Muselina–sama._

* * *

 **01.**

 _Diciembre de 2003._

Desde hacía un tiempo, Morag sabía que era vista como un bicho raro, como mínimo.

La segunda guerra mágica cambió a varias personas. Nadie era perfecto, ni los prejuicios se habían ido del todo, pero muchísimos magos comprendieron lo que podían perder siguiendo la ideología equivocada.

Volviendo a su primer pensamiento, Morag a veces se preguntaba en qué afectaba a la gente su apellido de casada. Kenneth Douglas, el actual Comandante del Cuartel General de Aurores, la trataba como si pensara a cada momento en una oportunidad para apuñalar a alguien por la espalda. Normalmente se encogía de hombros ante tal impresión, pero a últimas fechas le pasaba factura, al no tener mejor uso de su tiempo que actividades de escritorio.

Había vuelto de su permiso por maternidad el mes anterior, cierto, pero con el consabido certificado expedido en San Mungo de que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Douglas era pésimo dando excusas. Y peor aún, no se las daba a ella: se enteró únicamente porque alcanzó a escucharlo con Savage, quien preguntó por qué ya no asignaba a Morag a misiones de campo.

Suspirando, la joven mujer decidió no enfurecerse por algo así. Siguió con lo suyo, que en esos días era apoyar a los Aspirantes en prácticas a ordenar expedientes viejos, cuando alguien dio unos golpecitos en la pared de su cubículo.

—Buenos días, señora Nott, ¿tiene tiempo?

Ella alzó la vista y arrugó la frente un poco, intentando acordarse quién era aquel hombre de aspecto joven, alto y delgado, con el cabello castaño muy corto y ojos de un intenso color azul.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero… Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre.

El hombre hizo un ademán despreocupado, el cual no concordaba con el resto de su lenguaje corporal, firme y a la expectativa.

—Harper, señora —se presentó él, entrando al cubículo para acercarse y tenderle la mano.

—¿Harper? ¿Harvey Harper?

Él asintió, aunque su mueca delató que de ser posible, no usaba su nombre de pila. Eso concordaba con lo poco que sabía de él, sobre su actitud fiera a la hora de capturar criminales.

—Lo siento, a vece no reconozco una cara si no la veo continuamente —se disculpó Morag, para acto seguido señalar la única silla que tenía vacía—. Toma asiento. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Tras aceptar el ofrecimiento, Harper apretó los labios un instante, antes de hablar.

—¿Recuerda lo del apagón de agosto?

El incidente al que se refería Harper fue, para los muggles, un desperfecto eléctrico que paró gran parte del Metro de Londres. En realidad, un disturbio mágico resultó ser el causante, aunque no se habían hallado responsables. Las implicaciones del suceso le afectaron directamente a Morag porque el sanador recomendó no aparecerse durante el embarazo, así que aprendió a usar el transporte muggle; específicamente, en la estación de los Jardines de Kew abordaba la Distric Line. Debía caminar un tramo considerable tras salir de la estación, pero nunca le disgustó.

—Creí que la Patrulla atendió ese caso —indicó, dejando de lado sus recuerdos.

—Lo hizo, pero acaban de avisarle a Douglas que necesitaban unos aurores, porque el asunto se les complicó. Se reportó un incidente similar en La Isla.

—¿Solo por eso pidieron refuerzos?

—No habría pasado a mayores si no estuvieran involucrados los Edmond, señora.

Ante eso, Morag arqueó las cejas, visiblemente interesada. Si no recordaba mal, los Edmond eran los dueños de la compañía farmacéutica muggle que creó la Sección W, un sitio de trabajo para que magos y muggles unieran esfuerzos en beneficio de la salud. Recordaba que le habían dedicado algunos artículos en _El Profeta_ , así como un intenso debate sobre si un sitio así violaba o no el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto.

—¿Ocurrió en casa de los Edmond? —inquirió ella.

—No, pero fue muy cerca. La propiedad de los Edmond es considerablemente grande, lo cual se comprende si son millonarios con esa empresa suya —Harper hizo una mueca, en apariencia arrepentido de lo que podría interpretarse como una queja de su parte, antes de continuar—, así que están preocupados. Lo que se sabe es que el reporte lo hizo el socio mago del señor Edmond. Debo reunirme con él y gente de la Patrulla.

—Lo siento, Harper, pero no acabo de entender en qué puedo ayudarte.

—Me pidieron llevar un compañero.

Morag arqueó una ceja. No había que ser genio para imaginarse que, seguramente, Harper ya había consultado a otros aurores y la única opción que le quedaba era ella. No le gustaba ser vista como el último recurso pero ¿realmente estaría bien negarse? Si lo hacía, lo más seguro era que tardara en presentarse otra misión.

—Comprendo. No te preocupes, solo debo bajar un momento a la novena planta.

—¿A Misterios? —por la cara de Harper, no sentía el mínimo temor ante el detalle.

—Sí. Enviaría un memorándum, pero allí no llegan muy bien.

—No hay problema. Le informaré a Douglas y la esperaré en el Atrio.

Morag asintió y lo vio salir, lo que ella aprovechó para revisar su escritorio con la mirada. Estaba algo desordenado, pero en comparación con otros colegas, no era gran cosa. Sin demora, se guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y estiró la mano hacia su pequeño archivero, del cual abrió el último cajón para sacar de allí un chivatoscopio, que era apenas más largo que su meñique y se guardó en el bolsillo que le quedaba vacío. Quizá pareciera un artefacto inútil y fácil de engañar, pero nunca estaba de más traer uno.

Acto seguido, inhaló profundo y salió del lugar, en dirección a los ascensores, saludando con diversos gestos a algunos colegas.

Se sentía bien de estar de nuevo en acción, solo esperaba no arrepentirse.


	2. 02

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es y que no gano nada con ello._

 _Este fic participa en el tópico "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ _ **Muselina Black**_ _, con todo mi cariño (y terriblemente tarde, ¡deshonra sobre mi vaca!). Que cumplas muchos años más, Muselina–sama._

* * *

 **02.**

La isla de Wight, conocida coloquialmente como _La Isla_ , era un reconocido sitio de descanso de la realeza británica muggle. Osborne House, la residencia real, no quedaba lejos del punto donde Harper llevó a Morag mediante aparición, pero por fortuna, allí no se había dado el incidente que iban a investigar. Él no tardó en indicar una dirección con un gesto, para luego empezar a caminar. Morag no tardó en imitarlo.

—Si no le importa que pregunte, señora Nott, ¿a qué tuvo que bajar a Misterios?

Por la expresión de Harper, Morag supuso que realmente sentía curiosidad por el asunto, lo cual era comprensible, dada la naturaleza incierta del Departamento de Misterios. Esbozó una sonrisa indulgente y contestó.

—Dejé un recado a mi marido.

Harper asintió con una cabezada, sin agregar ningún comentario, lo cual Morag agradeció.

—Últimamente en el Cuartel no hay mucho qué hacer —comentó él tras unos instantes, apretando los puños de forma inconsciente, solo un segundo, antes de estirar los dedos con ademán nervioso—. Creí que habría más misiones para mí en cuanto dejara de ser Aspirante.

—Hace algunos años, las había —reconoció Morag—. Por los mortífagos fugados. El Cuartel estaba algo mermado entonces, así que los Aspirantes echábamos una mano de vez en cuando.

—¿Y ya los han recapturado a todos?

—Los más conocidos y peligrosos, sí. Hay algunos magos y brujas de los que solo se sospechaba complicidad, pero debieron estar hundidos en algún lío, porque se dieron a la fuga. Hubo pocos que consiguieron indulgencia, aunque a esos se les penalizó con incautación de gran parte de sus bienes.

—Esa parte nunca la entendí, ¿para qué quitarles sus…?

—Todos los bienes incautados por motivo de indulgencia se destinaron a las reconstrucciones de sitios dañados por batallas, como Hogwarts y Hogsmeade. También se instituyó un fondo de apoyo para heridos, viudas y huérfanos de guerra.

—Habrá sido humillante para los indultados, supongo.

—Creo que esa era parte de la idea.

Morag calló entonces, sin poder evitar acordarse de algunos amigos de su marido que casi quedaron en la calle por aquella medida. Hubo unos cuantos que tuvieron el tino de ocultar parte de sus pertenencias donde la ley mágica no pudiera tocarlas, así les quedó algo con qué mantenerse mientras buscaban un empleo donde su apellido o sus viejas compañías no influyeran.

—Allí —indicó Harper de pronto.

Morag detuvo sus pasos, adoptando una expresión de ligero desconcierto. Se había quedando pensando demasiado en ciertos magos indultados, pues no se dio cuenta que Harper la había llevado a la cima de una pequeña colina, todo para ver a sus pies una arboleda de la cual salía humo. En el extremo de la arboleda que les quedaba más cerca, de pie, se hallaban algunas personas, una de las cuales destacaba aún a la distancia por ser la única que no llevaba túnica de ningún tipo. Frunciendo el ceño, Morag desvió la vista hacia adelante, más allá de la arboleda, descubriendo así el inicio de una ornamentada cerca de metal.

—¿Esos son los terrenos de los Edmond? —inquirió, señalando la cerca.

—Sí, ahora comprenderá por qué están tan recelosos. Al menos el señor Edmond parece escuchar a su socio mago, así no se hizo un escándalo entre los muggles.

Tras decir aquello, Harper inhaló profundamente, dejó escapar el aire con lentitud y comenzó a descender por la suave pendiente. Morag lo siguió con sumo cuidado.

—Buenos días —saludó Harper en cuanto llegó al pie de la colina, estando a menos de cinco pasos de los allí reunidos—. Venimos de parte de Douglas. ¿Y ustedes son…?

Desde donde estaba, Morag pudo observar las muecas de desdén que le dedicaron a su actual compañero, pero decidió no intervenir a menos que fuera necesario. En ese momento, el que usaba un elegante traje muggle color verde botella se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenos días —saludó con voz amable pero firme—. Soy Ryan Edmond, vivo en la propiedad colindante —movió una mano hacia la cerca ornamentada—. Él es mi socio y amigo, Augustus Pye. Me ayudó a contactar a sus autoridades.

Augustus Pye resultó ser un mago, a primera vista, estrafalario. Su túnica era azul marino con diminutas estrellas estampadas color verde lima, que a la distancia causaban un efecto ocular bastante curioso. Morag, hasta que se acercó un poco más, había creído que las estrellas eran un conjunto de lunares que formaban en la parte baja de la túnica algo así como un ondulado río.

—¿Quiénes son exactamente? —preguntó bruscamente un hombre muy alto y de espalda ancha, ataviado con una túnica verde esmeralda de broches plateados.

—Mucho gusto. Él es el señor Harper y yo soy Morag Nott.

Ella tendió la diestra al tiempo que sonreía con amabilidad, pero no le sorprendió nada que el primero en responder a su gesto fuera el muggle. Él no debía saber la fama del apellido Nott, aunque bien mirado, su socio bien pudo haberle contado algo.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido… Señora —Ryan Edmond, de reojo, alcanzó a ver los dos anillos en el anular izquierdo de Morag, segundos antes de soltar su mano.

—No hay de qué, señor Edmond. Es nuestro trabajo, después de todo.

—Señor Edmond, por favor —llamó Harper con voz cortante, aparentemente irritado por perder el tiempo en cortesías—, ¿puede decirnos lo que sabe del incidente?

—¿Quién te puso al mando, Harper? —preguntó esta vez un hombre alto y grueso de túnica marrón, no muy agraciado, cuyo corto flequillo parecía nacerle en la misma frente.

—Douglas. Pueden entenderse con él si no les parece. Además, ustedes nos pidieron venir aquí.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos que a Morag le parecieron eternos. ¡Hombres! Siempre se las tenía qué ver con algún juego de poder en casos como aquel, donde más de una dependencia del Ministerio estaba involucrada. Quería estar de parte de Harper, después de todo era su colega, pero la actitud que estaba adoptando podría no ayudarles a tratar con los civiles, tanto el muggle como el señor Pye. Sin quedarle más remedio, carraspeó con el volumen exacto para llamar la atención sin sonar grosera o vulgar.

—Caballeros, si no les importa, ¿podemos pasar a inspeccionar el área exacta del incidente?

—Por mí no hay inconveniente, señora Nott —aceptó Harper, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa apenada, a modo de disculpa por su anterior arrebato.

—Como quieran —el hombre de túnica verde esmeralda hizo una mueca.

El hombre de marrón dio una seca cabezada. A Morag le sonaba de algo, pero no recordaba bien de qué. Dejó el pensamiento de lado y miró al señor Edmond, que conversaba en voz baja con el señor Pye antes que éste asintiera.

—Señora, caballeros —llamó entonces el señor Pye—. Me gustaría acompañarlos. Soy sanador calificado y aunque deseo que no sea así, mis servicios podrían ser requeridos.

—No tenemos autorización para que un civil… —comenzó el de túnica verde esmeralda.

—¿Tiene entrenamiento en combate? —inquirió Harper, subiendo la voz por encima de la del otro hombre. El señor Pye, ligeramente sorprendido, asintió—. Muy bien, entonces quédese junto a la señora Nott, por favor, y sígame.

El señor Pye volvió a asentir, mientras que Morag arqueaba una ceja. Harper parecía creer que debía protegerla aún cuando ambos eran aurores. Sin embargo, al momento siguiente, desechó el pensamiento: aunque algo brusco, Harper parecía el tipo de hombre que considerara su deber estar al pendiente de una mujer, sin el menor afán de ofender las capacidades o habilidades de la fémina en cuestión. Morag, pese a no creerse una damisela en peligro, conocía semejante comportamiento. No iba a hacer un escándalo por ello, ya habría tiempo para aclararle algunos puntos al chico.


	3. 03

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es y que no gano nada con ello._

 _Este fic participa en el tópico "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ _ **Muselina Black**_ _, con todo mi cariño (y terriblemente tarde, ¡deshonra sobre mi vaca!). Que cumplas muchos años más, Muselina–sama._

* * *

 **03.**

Para sorpresa de los dos aurores, quedaron envueltos en penumbras en cuanto se alejaron unos diez metros del borde de la arboleda. Era algo inusual en esas fechas, considerando que los árboles a su alrededor no eran del tipo perenne. Sin embargo, si era sincera, Morag había visto cosas más raras… aunque casi todas en sitios mágicos.

—¿Por qué se hizo el reporte originalmente? —indagó, dirigiéndose al señor Pye en voz baja.

—Actividad mágica cerca de territorio muggle.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Se sintió temblar el suelo poco después de que llegué a casa de Ryan —el sanador arrugó la frente, en señal de concentración—. Eso fue más o menos a las nueve de la mañana. Después de que Ryan y yo verificamos que todos estuvieran bien, uno de los hijos de mi amigo dijo que se veía algo raro por la ventana. Jessica, la esposa de Ryan, llevó a los niños a la planta alta, mientras que él y yo salimos a investigar. Cruzamos los jardines pensando que era algún incendio en la arboleda cuando vi claramente una esfera de luz de buen tamaño, que no se parecía en nada a una luz muggle, así que le pedí a Ryan que regresara a su casa mientras yo inspeccionaba. En cuanto él se fue, salí de la propiedad brincando la cerca…

—¿Brincándola? ¿Por qué?

—Ryan tiene hechizos anti-aparición, así que…

—¿Para qué quiere un muggle esos hechizos en su propiedad?

Por toda respuesta, el señor Pye le pidió silencio y señaló al frente. Morag, arqueando una ceja, echó un vistazo en esa dirección, topándose con que Harper y los dos individuos de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica se habían detenido.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, cuando estuvo finalmente a su altura.

Sin decir palabra, Harper movió la cabeza para indicarle algo frente a él.

Era un hueco en la arboleda, un claro que seguramente debió ser bonito y sereno en días pasados. En ese momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar Morag era en escenas de la Batalla de Hogwarts que solía apartar de su cabeza para poder vivir en paz. El césped estaba chamuscado, las ramas que bordeaban el espacio sobre el claro se veían quebradas o manchadas de hollín; por otro lado, lo que más saltaba a la vista eran huellas, que por algún extraño motivo, indicaban que al menos tres personas habían caminado sobre el área a medio quemar antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué causaría algo así? —se preguntó en voz alta el hombre de túnica esmeralda, por primera vez mostrando desconcierto.

—Es similar a una fogata que se salió de control, pero el rastro en el suelo es demasiado regular —comentó Harper, sorprendiendo a los otros dos y, para qué negarlo, también a Morag—. Y el daño en las ramas… Eso se ve en una explosión, lo que no tiene sentido porque…

—Lo habríamos oído —completó el señor Pye, frunciendo el ceño—. Como pudieron ver, la casa de Ryan no está lo suficientemente lejos como para no darse cuenta.

—Si alguien estaba haciendo algún tipo de experimento mágico, tal vez no salió bien —indicó el de túnica marrón con cautela, acercándose un par de pasos a las huellas que tenía más cerca—. Lo que me preocupa es que fuera aquí, tan cerca de una propiedad muggle.

—¿No hallaron a nadie cuando llegaron? —inquirió Morag, mirando a los dos de la Patrulla.

—A nadie —el de túnica verde torció la boca en un gesto de molestia.

—Quizá sea por lo que tardamos —apuntó el señor Pye como quien dice algo trivial, pero Morag presentía que estaba reclamando algo—. Si contamos el tiempo que me llevó convencer a la Patrulla, estuvimos aquí más de media hora después de lo que pude observar.

—Antes de ir al Ministerio, ¿qué observó exactamente? —intervino Harper, girándose— Vino a inspeccionar, ¿no?

Morag, como pudo, ocultó su asombro. ¿En verdad Harper había logrado escuchar lo que ella y el señor Pye hablaran minutos antes?

—Sí, pero no vi gran cosa —admitió el sanador, repentinamente desanimado—. En primer lugar, cuando llegué a donde nos conocimos —miró a los dos aurores presentes—, algo me golpeó y me empujó hacia atrás. Como si hubiera chocado contra una pared. Y luego, cuando finalmente pude entrar a la arboleda, alcancé a escuchar gritos, pero no entendí ni una palabra.

—¿Estaba muy lejos?

—No, no. Si el oído no me falló, lo que escuché no era en inglés.

Se hizo el silencio tras esa afirmación, lo cual a Morag le daba mala espina. El asunto era lo suficientemente raro como para que ahora, según el señor Pye, hubiera extranjeros involucrados. No tenía nada contra los extranjeros; es más, ella y Theodore viajaban fuera de Reino Unido cada vez que podían. El problema radicaba precisamente en que, si alguien de otro país había causado el desastre, quizá se enfrentaban a magia desconocida.

—Nuestra responsabilidad aquí es asegurarnos que los muggles estén a salvo y que no notaran nada mágico —avisó repentinamente el de túnica marrón, sacando a todos de sus respectivos pensamientos—. Estamos a su disposición —declaró, lo cual hizo que su compañero arrugara la frente, claramente disgustado—, pero si aquí se cometió un delito grave, le toca al Cuartel, si no estoy mal informado.

—Correcto —afirmó Harper, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—. ¿Tienes alguna teoría, Goyle?

¡Claro, por eso le sonaba la cara de ese hombre! Morag lo observó bien, llegando a la conclusión de que, con esa actitud de servicio y su expresión indiferente, Gregory Goyle se veía diferente a como lo recordaba del colegio, siempre siguiendo a Draco Malfoy.

—Lo único que conectaría esto con los Edmond es el asunto de los experimentos…

—Si es que de verdad pasó algo así aquí —espetó el mago de túnica verde, exasperado.

—No podemos descartar la más remota posibilidad —muy a tiempo, Morag creyó oportuno intervenir—. De momento, habrá que reunir pruebas. Algo debe haber aquí que nos ayude.

El señor Pye, discretamente, asintió a la idea con la cabeza, pero fue el único. Los de la Patrulla expresaron su escepticismo con diversos gestos; por su parte, Harper se mostraba respetuoso.

Rodeada de semejantes elementos, Morag sabía que ese día llegaría tarde a casa.


	4. 04

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es y que no gano nada con ello._

 _Este fic participa en el tópico "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ _ **Muselina Black**_ _, con todo mi cariño (y terriblemente tarde, ¡deshonra sobre mi vaca!). Que cumplas muchos años más, Muselina–sama._

* * *

 **04.**

En el barrio de Kew, el ambiente solía ser tranquilo. Era uno de esos lugares que poseía cierto encanto y sin embargo, rara vez pasaba algo fuera de lo normal.

En el número trece de Princess Road, la chimenea del salón principal lanzó llamas esmeraldas ya entrada la noche. La única persona en esa habitación, arqueando una ceja, hizo a un lado el libro que leía y observó a la delgada figura de Morag saliendo de entre el fuego, sacudiéndose el hollín de la túnica y haciendo diversas muecas.

—Buenas noches.

—¡Oh, Theo! Buenas noches. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Theodore Nott encogió los hombros por un momento, mostrando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Ante eso, Morag meneó la cabeza y sonrió a su vez. Su marido siempre había sido de pocas palabras y había llegado a reconocer la mayoría de sus expresiones.

—Al menos te fue mejor que a mí. Gracias a Harper, conseguí una misión de campo, pero los de la Patrulla no estaban muy contentos de recibirnos. ¿Tú sabías que Goyle trabajaba allí?

Tras fruncir el ceño por un momento, Theodore asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo no, lo cual es raro, porque la Patrulla y el Cuartel están en la misma planta y no pasa desapercibido, considerando su tamaño —Morag meneó la cabeza, antes de arrugar la frente, mirar en todas direcciones y preguntar—. ¿Dónde está Todd?

—Arriba. Está dormido desde que lo traje de casa de tus tíos.

—¡Qué bien! Me estaba preocupando un poco. ¿Ya cenaste? Puedo preparar algo y…

—No te preocupes, no tengo mucha hambre.

—Entonces acompáñame a la mesa, por favor. Tanto ajetreo en La Isla me abrió el apetito.

Mientras Theodore asentía, Morag fue hacia la cocina, repasando mentalmente lo que sabía que tenía en la alacena, con tal de no pensar en aquella misión de campo frustrante.

Sin embargo, no funcionó por mucho tiempo. Mientras que dejaba al fuego un poco de sopa, la mujer arrugó la frente, rememorando lo poco que habían podido hacer en la escena del extraño incidente. Los hechizos de rastreo más comunes, cuyo fin era buscar señales mágicas recientes, apenas obtuvieron alguna reacción, lo que se explicaba por todo el tiempo transcurrido entre la peculiar quemazón en el prado y la llegada de gente del Ministerio al lugar. Menos mal que los aurores, a diferencia del personal de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica, tenían unos cuantos trucos escondidos bajo la manga, a los cuales ella y Harper supieron sacarles provecho.

Pensar en ello fue el inicio de una divagación, ya que el asunto le parecía tan extraño que no sabía ni por dónde empezar a investigar. Tan perdida estaba en sus reflexiones que apenas se dio cuenta del momento en el que Theodore le ayudaba con la poca vajilla que iban a utilizar.

No era la primera vez que ocurría algo así. Cuando recién empezaron a tratarse, en su sexto curso en Hogwarts, Theodore empezó a notar esos escasos pero productivos instantes en los que Morag se concentraba en un asunto, apenas mostrando en su expresión lo que se le iba ocurriendo, para luego mostrarse satisfecha con lo que descubría y emplearlo lo mejor posible. Cierto era que, en esa época, usaba ese talento suyo para resolver deberes escolares especialmente complicados; sin embargo, en la actualidad le era realmente útil cuando de misiones se trataba, pues gracias a ello solía encontrar alguna pista que otros pasaban por alto. De no ser por su nulo interés en destacar, Theodore juraría que su mujer podría desempeñarse como Comandante del Cuartel General de Aurores mucho mejor que Douglas.

—Quizá, con la muestra… Algo leí sobre eso en un libro muggle… —musitó en ese instante Morag, retirando la sopa del fuego al agitar la varita para que levitara—. Sí, hay que intentarlo, ojalá Harper esté de acuerdo —concluyó, parpadeando con cierta confusión al ver la mesa puesta—. ¡Oh, lo siento, Theo! No me di cuenta…

—No hay cuidado, Mo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, en señal de disculpa, antes de esbozar una tenue sonrisa. Desde hacía un tiempo su marido la llamaba así, pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo a oírlo. Lo cual tenía cierto sentido, pues sus primos muggles fueron quienes le dijeron el apodo a Theodore.

—Voy a sugerirle a Harper una línea de investigación —indicó, sentándose a la mesa—. En parte se inspira en algo que hacen los muggles, espero que no tenga nada en contra.

—Le importa más el trabajo que su desdén hacia los muggles —apuntó Theodore.

—¿En serio?

—Eso he oído.

Con aquello en mente, Morag comenzó a cenar, deseando que todo fuera bien al día siguiente.


	5. 05

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es y que no gano nada con ello._

 _Este fic participa en el tópico "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ _ **Muselina Black**_ _, con todo mi cariño (y terriblemente tarde, ¡deshonra sobre mi vaca!). Que cumplas muchos años más, Muselina–sama._

* * *

 **05.**

—Buenos días, Harper, ¿cómo estás?

Dando un respingo, el aludido alzó la cabeza del pergamino que leía, viendo en la entrada de su cubículo a una Morag Nott serena y dispuesta a trabajar.

—Buenos días, señora —sin saber qué más hacer, Harper devolvió el saludo—. Yo… estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Morag esperó un instante en silencio, antes de hacer una fugaz mueca de decepción.

—¿Puedo pasar? Tengo una sugerencia para el caso de La Isla.

Por toda respuesta, Harper señaló una silla desocupada, en la cual Morag no tardó en sentarse, dejando enseguida un par de libros y unos rollos de pergamino en el escritorio.

—Hemos tomado nota rigurosa de lo que hemos encontrado, ¿no es así? —Harper asintió, lo cual Morag notó de reojo al haber abierto uno de sus libros—. Por los resultados de los hechizos de rastreo, me tomé la libertad de recolectar una muestra física del área quemada y quiero que uno de mis amigos la examine.

—¿Disculpe? —de repente, Harper se enderezó en su asiento, incrédulo.

—Mi propósito es confirmar la causa de semejante desastre. Mi amigo puede determinar si lo ocasionó un hechizo o algo diferente.

—¿Habla en serio?

—Por supuesto. Está en Encantamientos Experimentales, pero sabe algunas cosas interesantes que nos serían útiles. Lo mejor es que podremos asentarlo como cooperación interdepartamental y todo será perfectamente legal.

—Lo ha pensado bien, ¿verdad? —la voz de Harper sonó levemente irónica.

—Claro, me tomo el trabajo muy en serio. ¡Ah, aquí! —Morag dejó de pasar páginas, giró el libro entre sus manos y se lo pasó a Harper—. ¿No te parece conocido?

Harper observó con cuidado lo que Morag le mostraba. El libro tenía algo peculiar aunque al mismo tiempo, familiar. El hombre vio que la mayor parte de la página era ocupada por una fotografía a color de un campo de maíz en perfecto estado… hasta antes que un incendio afectara uno de sus extremos.

Fueron los detalles fijos de la foto lo que le indicó a Harper qué había de particular en ella.

—¿Ese libro es muggle? —soltó, no muy contento.

—Sí. Me lo han prestado.

Morag se ahorró el señalar que el libro, en realidad, pertenecía a su tío squib, Cyril, quien tenía como curioso pasatiempo el estudiar todo lo relacionado con incendios.

—La idea es que, sabiendo más acerca de la causa del fuego, obtengamos alguna pista sobre dónde empezar a buscar a los culpables —prosiguió ella, retirando el libro de la vista de Harper en cuanto él terminó de examinar la foto—. Como viste, hay casos muy raros en que un incendio parece quedarse en un área determinada, pero como bien señalaste, los bordes eran demasiado regulares. Y si damos crédito al testimonio del sanador Pye, hubo magia de por medio.

—¿Está pensando que han mezclado algo muggle con magia?

—Puede ser. No lo descartaría todavía, pero eso hace a estas personas más peligrosas. Lo muggle y lo mágico rara vez puede combinarse sin consecuencias.

Harper asintió, mostrando una seriedad que hasta entonces, Morag no le había visto. Quizá porque no trabajaban juntos a menudo o tal vez porque en esa ocasión, la desconfianza de él quedaba relegada por la dedicación a aquella misión tan peculiar.

—¿Va a ir con su amigo ahora? —inquirió Harper, interesado.

—Sí, ya debe haber terminado su rutina matutina. ¿Gusta acompañarme?

Harper asintió, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que Morag hacía lo propio mientras recogía sus libros y sus pergaminos. Abandonaron el cubículo mirando al frente, sin hablar, lo cual a ella le pareció un tanto ridículo. Al menos eso le dejó oír los extravagantes rumores acerca de la última misión del legendario _Niño-Que-Vivió_.

—Potter y Weasley parecen creerse una maravilla andante —espetó por lo bajo Harper, cuando finalmente atravesaron las puertas del Cuartel.

—Weasley quizá sí se sienta mejor de lo que realmente es, pero una vez leí los informes de Potter, más que nada por curiosidad. Sabe lo que hace.

Harper se encogió de hombros, aparentando indiferencia.

Morag, notando la poca disposición de su compañero para charlar, avanzó con paso firme por aquel pasillo, que comunicaba las diversas áreas de la segunda planta, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera misteriosamente manchada que ostentaba una placa metálica con la inscripción "Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales". Notó que Harper arqueaba las cejas cuando ella usó una aldaba de plata, bajo la placa metálica, para llamar.

La puerta tardó unos segundos en abrirse, dejando ver a una bruja menuda de alborotado cabello castaño, cuya túnica roja estaba tan llena de hollín como su nariz.

—Buenos días —saludó la curiosa joven, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en actitud pensativa antes de sonreír y exclamar—. ¡Señora Nott! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla! ¿Viene a ver a Kevin?

—Buenos días, Emma. Sí, ¿sabes si está ocupado?

—¡Para nada! Síganme, por favor. Con cuidado, Patentes Descabelladas nos pidió verificar un Weasley y algún gracioso lo embarró en el piso.

Morag asintió y avanzó al interior de aquel sitio, seguida de cerca por un Harper receloso, más cuando, a primera vista, comprobaron lo del piso, donde se veía una espesa mancha verdosa de… bueno, quizá era mejor no saber de qué.

Aquella sección del Ministerio se ubicaba en la segunda planta, según sabía Morag, debido a que investigaban hechizos y maldiciones de todo tipo, no solamente los que se consideraban magia negra. La petición que mencionara la chica llamada Emma, de la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas, no era inusual, puesto que la citada oficina procuraba asegurarse de que aquello que llevaran a patentar no funcionara a través de encantamientos poco seguros. Además, se decía que de allí surgían varios conjuros que terminaban volviéndose de dominio público.

—¡Kevin! —llamó Emma, deteniéndose delante de una puerta de madera con un letrero que decía "Experimentación. Equipo A"—. ¡Te busca la señora Nott!

—¡Un momento! —se oyó que respondía una voz masculina.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Se le ofrece algo más, señora Nott?

—No, gracias, Emma. Puedes retirarte, no queremos quitarte tu tiempo.

—¡Usted siempre tan amable! Con su permiso, debo revisar una muñeca muy rara.

Emma se retiró a paso veloz, para luego perderse de vista detrás de lo que parecía un armario.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Harper, intrigado.

—Emma Dobbs, una colega de mi amigo. Creo que se especializa en detección de magia.

La puerta delante de ellos se abrió en ese momento, apareciendo un hombre alto y delgaducho, cuya túnica era azul celeste en su mayoría, ya que tenía manchas de distintos colores en los puntos más insospechados. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, muy corto y revuelto; por alguna razón, una de sus cejas era rubia, lo cual casi logró que Harper sonriera, según Morag. Los ojos del hombre, de un tono verde que extrañamente recordaba al mar, eran algo saltones, pero no por ello feos.

—Hola, Morag —saludó el tal Kevin, esbozando una sonrisa distraída al tiempo que se fijaba en que ella venía acompañada y estirara la diestra—. Kevin Entwhistle —se presentó.

—Harper.

Sin disimulo, Kevin Entwhistle arqueó una ceja y miró a Morag, quien hizo un gesto de mano para restarle importancia al hecho de que su compañero no era muy elocuente.

—¿Podemos pasar, Kevin? Tengo algo que te podría interesar.

—Adelante, solo cuidado con la mesa de centro, tengo una investigación allí.

La habitación era una pequeña sala de reuniones, ocupada en su mayor parte por una larga mesa de madera rodeada de sillas, sobre la cual reposaban muchísimos pergaminos, libros y uno que otro artefacto curioso. La citada mesa de centro, en una esquina del fondo, también estaba ocupada, pero en su caso, por un montón de libros abiertos formando una inestable torre y por unos cuantos pergaminos extendidos y aplastados por una figurilla blanca.

—¿Puedo saber qué investigas esta vez? —inquirió Morag con curiosidad.

—Un estudio acerca de las modificaciones a los encantamientos de escucha a larga distancia, les interesa el poder hacer transmisiones radiofónicas más claras sin necesidad de un aparato físico —Kevin meneó la cabeza, sonriendo levemente—. En lo personal, creo que hay cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos, pero es una solicitud de un jefe de departamento, así que tiene prioridad alta. Aunque si esto funciona, podría ayudar al perfeccionamiento del _fonotraductor_.

Morag asintió, maravillada, en tanto Harper daba a entender con su expresión que no había entendido gran cosa. Ella tomó nota mental de explicarle más tarde, si llegaba a preguntarle.

—Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Morag? —inquirió Kevin, agitando la varita para despejar un extremo de la mesa—. Siéntense —invitó—, porque seguro que tardará, ¿no?

—Algo así.

Ambos aurores aceptaron el ofrecimiento y al tiempo que Morag dejaba en la mesa sus cosas, comenzó a contar lo sucedido en La Isla. Kevin Entwhistle era un buen oyente, centrando toda su atención en la narración y demostrando sus reacciones de manera silenciosa, con tal de no interrumpir. Cuando Morag pasó a enseñarle sus libros, Kevin emitió un silbido de asombro.

—Puede que tengas razón y haya algo más que magia allí —indicó Entwhistle, arrugando la frente—. El rastro no tiene un aspecto natural —pasó a desenrollar los pergaminos que Morag llevara, echándoles un rápido vistazo—, y estas lecturas… ¿Te fijaste en la temperatura?

—Sí, era más alta que la ambiental. Concuerda con la teoría de que hubo fuego allí.

—Exacto. Eso parece que pueden darlo por hecho. Lo que no coincide es que sea tan elevada si hubo tanto tiempo entre la extinción y la ejecución del hechizo. ¿Ya verificaron eso?

—Tomamos nota de la cronología según la entrevista con uno de los testigos, pero podremos confirmarlo saliendo de aquí, pasando a la Patrulla.

—Eso ayudaría —por un largo segundo, Kevin dejó la vista fija en el contenido de uno de los pergaminos, con expresión confusa—. Esta lectura… tengo la impresión de que he visto una similar antes… ¿Cómo la obtuviste? —inquirió, pasándole el pergamino a Morag.

—¿Esa? Es la que arrojó la verificación de presencia humana.

—¿El _Homenum Revelio_?

—Sí, ¿por qué? No había nadie, eso es evidente.

—¿Qué radio de alcance tenía este hechizo?

—Diez metros —respondió Harper con aplomo, mostrando en su rostro el alivio porque, al fin, pudiera ayudar en algo—. Lo lancé yo.

—En ese caso… —Kevin entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, para luego ponerse de pie—. Creo que tengo algo… Una vez nos llegó una consulta sobre el _Homenum_ , porque había arrojado una lectura imprecisa. Después de estudiar los datos, llegamos a la conclusión de que… —fue a la estantería y la observó un instante, antes de tomar una larga carpeta de cuero y abrirla, examinando su contenido rápidamente—. Sí, aquí está. Mi equipo y yo descubrimos que, en ciertas circunstancias, el hechizo puede dar una lectura como esta si detecta humanos magos a cierta distancia del límite de su radio de alcance. ¿Lo ven?

A continuación, Kevin sacó un pergamino de la carpeta y se lo tendió a Harper, quien hizo un ademán a Morag para que ambos pudieran observarlo.

Las lecturas de hechizos de búsqueda y rastreo, al ser plasmadas en pergamino, arrojaban una imagen que Morag relacionaba, casi siempre, con un aparato muggle que su tío Cyril le enseñó una vez en fotografías, llamado sismógrafo: se trataba de una larga línea quebrada a lo largo del pergamino en turno, cuyos picos debían interpretarse correctamente para poder saber el resultado que, en su momento, obtuviera el ejecutor del hechizo. Como Harper no consiguió detectar a nadie, Morag se preguntó si por una vez, Kevin habría errado una conclusión, pero entonces notó la similitud entre la lectura que le prestara su amigo y aquella que era de su colega: uno de los picos se alargaba de la misma forma que cuando el hechizo detectaba humanos, pero era algo tan sutil, al final de la gráfica, que solo resaltaba después de un rato mirándolo fijamente.

—No sabía que eso era posible —murmuró ella finalmente.

—No siempre, como te dije, deben coincidir ciertos elementos. En su caso, les ayudó que estuvieran al aire libre y que seguramente, la persona detectada había hecho magia en la última hora. Si no eran ustedes, ni los de la Patrulla o el sanador, no queda más que el criminal.

—¿Puedes redactar un informe con eso? Lo vamos a necesitar para añadirlo al expediente.

—Claro. En cuanto lo tenga, Emma o yo se los haremos llegar. ¡Ah! Deja lo de incendios, ¿sí?

Morag asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Kevin, al tiempo que recogía sus cosas (menos el libro muggle) y se ponía de pie. Harper, con aspecto meditabundo, también se paró, devolviéndole enseguida su pergamino a Kevin.

—Gracias, auror Harper. Morag, yo… Lamento no haber conocido a Todd todavía, pero…

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Puedes venir a casa uno de estos días, después del trabajo.

—Te tomaré la palabra, aunque primero me pondré de acuerdo con Vicky.

—¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde está? No la vi hace un momento.

—San Mungo. Mano derecha. Le he dicho que use los guantes, pero nunca escucha.

—Vaya, lo siento. Bueno, nos vemos, Kevin, y muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué. Hasta pronto.

Al abandonar ambos aurores la sala, volvieron al barullo del Comité, donde por fortuna, ya no había aquella sustancia verde con apariencia tan tóxica en el suelo.


	6. 06

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es y que no gano nada con ello._

 _Este fic participa en el tópico "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ _ **Muselina Black**_ _, con todo mi cariño (y terriblemente tarde, ¡deshonra sobre mi vaca!). Que cumplas muchos años más, Muselina–sama._

* * *

 **06.**

—¿De dónde conoce a Entwhistle? —se interesó Harper tras ingresar nuevamente al Cuartel.

—Es compañero del colegio. Compartimos curso y casa. Desde siempre le gustó saber el por qué de las cosas, así que decidió especializarse en el estudio de los hechizos. Está convencido de que todo puede mejorarse. A él le debemos parte del nuevo el sistema de alarmas del Ministerio.

—¿A él? ¿Esas que se estuvieron desarrollando todo un año después de la segunda guerra?

—Sí. Ya las estaban creando cuando Kevin llegó, pero él ayudó a diseñar los experimentos para probar los conjuros. También decidió cómo y dónde usar los hechizos de bloqueo de intrusos.

—Alguien que conozco trabaja allí, pero no sabía que era tan complicado —dejó escapar él.

Morag miró a su compañero con expresión de sorpresa. Si no recordaba mal, era la primera vez que le oía una frase semejante.

—Depende del punto de vista de cada quién —se decidió a comentar—. Para Kevin, el trabajo es una continua oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo, así que es feliz. Su esposa, Vicky, también está allí, pero ella estudia encantamientos sin varita. Por eso lo del hospital —añadió, ante la cara de pasmo de Harper—. Los encantamientos sin varita son de por sí difíciles, pero el experimentar con ellos es peligroso. Vicky es excelente en lo que hace, pero demasiado curiosa para su propio bien. A veces me da miedo que se mate en una de las investigaciones… Eso sería horrible.

Morag alejó el repentino pensamiento, confusa además por haberlo revelado a Harper. Sus amigos le eran valiosos, por lo cual hablar de ellos le resultaba tan natural que a veces le ocurría algo así, que cuando menos lo pensaba, ya había hablado a extraños sobre ellos.

—Mi amiga… La persona que conozco en el Comité… —comenzó Harper, bajando la voz de manera inconsciente antes de continuar—. A ella se le daban los hechizos desde el colegio, quizá por eso trabaja allí. No sé exactamente qué hace, nos distanciamos, pero quiero creer que le va bien. Es de esas personas que ayudaría a alguien en problemas.

En silencio, Morag reflexionó el diálogo y dedujo que, muy a su manera, Harper intentaba animarla, dando a entender que la esposa de Kevin tenía una colega que la cual acudir en caso de necesidad. Se preguntó quién sería la amiga de su colega y por qué ya no se frecuentaban.

—¿Pasaremos con los de la Patrulla? —inquirió Harper en ese momento.

—Sí, quiero corroborar la declaración del señor Pye.

Ambos siguieron su camino en silencio, hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles similares a las que había a la entrada del Cuartel General de Aurores, solo que estas estaban abiertas. Sin detenerse, Morag cruzó aquel umbral, con Harper a su lado y mirando cuidadosamente a ambos lados.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó de mala gana una voz masculina.

Los dos aurores se giraron, topándose con aquel que acompañara a Goyle el día anterior.

—Buenos días, señor…

—Sullivan. ¿Qué quieren?

—Necesitamos cotejar algunos datos que tenemos con el reporte inicial del señor Pye, ¿podría darnos una copia, por favor?

—¿Por qué habría de dárselas?

—Sullivan, están cooperando con nosotros. Dales la copia.

Goyle había llegado a donde conversaban los otros tres, algo de lo cual, sorprendentemente, nadie se había dado cuenta. Haciendo una mueca, Sullivan asintió y se alejó, en tanto Goyle les hacía señas a Morag y a Harper para que lo siguieran.

—Algo le disgusta a Sullivan de todo esto, ¿verdad? —inquirió Harper.

—Sí —aceptó Goyle, por lo cual Morag se sorprendió un poco: había pensado que lo negaría con descaro—. En primer lugar, el tener que relacionarse con muggles. En segundo lugar, que el contacto con el muggle sea un… hijo de muggles —por el titubeo, la auror estuvo segura que estuvo a punto de decir _sangre sucia_ —. Y en tercer lugar, el trabajar con alguien que no aprueba.

Con eso último y la mirada que Goyle le dedicó, Morag supo que se refería específicamente a ella. ¿Qué, el tal Sullivan no quería trabajar con ella por ser una Nott, una _traidora a la sangre_ o una mujer? A juzgar por cómo se comportaba, podía ser una combinación de las tres cosas.

—Dejando de lado esas tonterías… —intervino Harper, repentinamente fastidiado—, ¿podrías decirnos algo sobre lo de La Isla, en lo que Sullivan viene?

—Sí. ¿Qué necesitan saber?

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo Pye? Es decir, sobre que tardaron en acompañarlo allá…

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó Morag, cordial.

—Porque no le creían. Sullivan fue quien lo atendió cuando llegó. Tuve que decirle que nada perdíamos echando un vistazo. Él, Sullivan, dijo algo sobre la exageración de los muggles, pero acabó por hacerme caso.

—Eso también lo tiene molesto, ¿no?

—Probablemente.

En ese momento llegaron a un cubículo, al cual Goyle los invitó a entrar con un ademán. Harper, asintiendo con la cabeza, se hizo ligeramente a un lado y le cedió el paso a Morag, quien esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de avanzar.

A diferencia de lo que se hubiera creído, Goyle tenía un lugar de trabajo más o menos agradable a la vista. Como cualquier funcionario del Ministerio, tenía una pequeña montaña de pergaminos en una esquina del escritorio, en aparente desorden, pero debían ser sus últimos pendientes. Lo demás, debía admitir Morag, estaba considerablemente organizado.

—¿Recuerdas algo inusual del suceso de La Isla? Algo que tal vez no creyeron necesario poner en el reporte…

La pregunta de Harper podía ser peligrosa, pero Morag se alegró de que la hiciera. Cualquier pista que se pudiera conseguir sería de ayuda.

—Solo la llegada de Pye —respondió Goyle, tras un minuto de silencio—. Me refiero a… Era evidente que estaba preocupado, se le veía nervioso y desesperado porque alguien lo escuchara. Se dirigió a un par de personas de la Patrulla antes que alguien le prestara algo de atención, pero casi resultó peor, por poco lo toman por loco.

—¿Ese fue Sullivan? —se atrevió a indagar Morag.

Goyle asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Pye llegó hasta que Sullivan escuchó su denuncia?

Al fruncir el ceño, Goyle no ofrecía un aspecto demasiado favorecedor. Daba la impresión de que el simple hecho de pensar una respuesta le costara un montón de trabajo.

—Media hora —contestó finalmente—. Tal vez más. Tuve que ausentarme de la Patrulla unos… diez minutos, pero cuando me fui no estaban atendiendo a Pye y ya llevaba un rato aquí. Fue hasta que regresé que lo vi con Sullivan.

Eso coincidía con la declaración de Pye, pensó Morag. No le gustaba pensar mal de nadie, pero resultaba indignante y hasta sospechoso que el sanador fuera dejado de lado con un asunto así. Un incidente mágico cercano a una propiedad muggle ¡y para colmo cerca de muggles que cooperaban con los magos! Le daba mala espina, aunque deseaba sinceramente estarse equivocando.

—¿Pye no dijo nada extraño mientras explicó lo que sucedía? —continuó Harper.

—No realmente. Intentaba por todos los medios calmarse, para poder hablar con claridad, pero se notaba que tenía prisa porque lo acompañáramos de vuelta. Habría sospechado de eso, pero al llegar a La Isla, lo vi hablar con el muggle y… Bueno, parece que le tiene mucho aprecio.

—¿Qué sabes del muggle? —de pronto, Harper pareció desviar la conversación sin ninguna lógica, pero Morag no lo interrumpió.

Había ocasiones en que ella misma había llevado así un interrogatorio, con tal de sonsacar la más mínima pizca de información útil, aunque a primera vista no lo pareciera.

—Ayer que regresamos, pedí lo que tuviéramos de él —Goyle revisó su montaña desordenada de pergaminos con torpe rapidez, antes de sacar uno de ellos y comenzar a leerlo lentamente, en voz alta—. Ryan Edmond, muggle. Profesión: qui… quimo…

—¿Químico? —sugirió Morag con una repentina timidez, intentando ser amable.

—Sí, eso. Hay otra palabra… —Goyle carraspeó, para acto seguido, tender el pergamino a Harper—. Sigue tú —pidió.

—De acuerdo —el otro se aclaró la garganta y rápidamente localizó la línea donde se había quedado Goyle—. ¡Ah, ya! Químico farmacobiólogo. Casado. Tres hijos. Dueño y presidente de la Edmond Company. Se asoció con Pye hace años para crear lo que hoy es la Sección W. Oh, vaya…

—¿Qué pasa? —se interesó Morag, debido a que la expresión de Harper era de ligera sorpresa.

—La última niña Edmond nació el año pasado. Eh… Educación Mágica la tiene registrada.

Morag dio un ligero respingo, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que Goyle había reaccionado igual.

El Departamento de Educación Mágica solo tenía un motivo para registrar a alguien de tan corta edad que fuera de familia muggle.

La menor de los niños Edmond era bruja.


	7. 07

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es y que no gano nada con ello._

 _Este fic participa en el tópico "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ _ **Muselina Black**_ _, con todo mi cariño (y terriblemente tarde, ¡deshonra sobre mi vaca!). Que cumplas muchos años más, Muselina–sama._

* * *

 **07.**

Casi acababa la jornada y Morag sentía que no había avanzado nada.

Fuera de poner en orden algunos documentos, se la había pasado sentada en su cubículo revisando los datos de la misión de La Isla una y otra vez, intentando hallar algo que conectara las piezas que tenían. Douglas no parecía darle importancia, dado que no había pedido informe de los progresos, pero para Morag se estaba convirtiendo en una confusión mayúscula. Cierto era que, por lo general, las misiones no se resolvían pronto, pero ella normalmente hallaba una línea de investigación viable en poco tiempo. Y, aunque no fuera así, todo en aquel incidente no parecía tener pies ni cabeza.

Algo en ese pensamiento la hizo mirar su archivero. Encima de él se veía un bulto pequeño, alargado, envuelto a toda prisa en papel de estrasa. Eso hizo que abriera desmesuradamente los ojos y se levantara de golpe.

¡Qué tonta había sido! Cuando visitó a Kevin esa mañana, no le llevó la muestra. Sin perder tiempo, estiró la mano hacia el paquetito, lo sujetó con fuerza y rodeó el escritorio para salir de allí, consultando su reloj de pulsera y deseando poder alcanzar todavía a su amigo.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando chocó con alguien.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué…? —hizo una mueca y alzó la vista—. ¿Harper?

—Lo siento, señora Nott. Solo quería saber… ¿Tiene prisa?

—Sí, olvidé dejarle esto a Kevin más temprano —mostrando el bultito, Morag se dispuso a rodear a su camarada—. Si me disculpas…

—¿Qué es eso? —Harper la dejó pasar para seguirla casi de inmediato.

—La muestra que te comenté. La que quería que revisara Kevin. No sé cómo pude olvidarla en todo el día. Supongo que el asunto es tan raro que me distrajo.

Hicieron el camino hacia Encantamientos Experimentales en pocos minutos y cuando Morag llamaba a la puerta, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué querías decirme antes, Harper? —inquirió.

—¡Ah, eso! Bueno, ¿de verdad es tan importante el saber los principales movimientos de la Edmond bruja? Es decir, hablamos de una bebé…

—Lo sé, pero siento que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Harper, increíblemente, no contradijo aquello, menos cuando en ese momento los recibió Emma Dobbs, primero con las cejas arqueadas y luego sonriéndole a Morag.

—¡Dos veces en un día, señora Nott! ¡Me alegra mucho!

—Gracias, Emma. Disculpa, ¿Kevin no se ha ido?

—No, señora, pero se encuentra en una reunión. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Necesito que le entregues esto, para análisis. Él sabe de qué se trata.

Emma recibió el objeto envuelto con expresión de desconcierto, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza y se lo guardó con cuidado en un bolsillo.

—¿Algo más, señora?

—Por ahora no, Emma, muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego.

—¡Hasta luego!

—¿Cree que su amigo saque algo de su análisis? —inquirió Harper, escéptico.

—Sí, claro. El qué, aún no estoy segura. Lo único que espero es que nos sea útil.

Harper asintió, dando a entender que deseaba lo mismo.

—&—

Dos días después, Morag había desistido de darle vueltas al caso de La Isla.

¿La razón? Decidió centrarse en cosas útiles (aunque aburridas) en el Cuartel, en lugar de angustiarse por algo que no podía resolver aún.

A diferencia suya, si Harper no estaba en su cubículo, se paseaba por la segunda planta sin razón aparente, pero Morag sabía que la única causa de semejante comportamiento era la ansiedad. El chico era de esas personas que no soportaban dejar asuntos pendientes, así que se estaba desesperando ante el poco avance del caso. Eso y que, oficialmente, estaba a cargo del mismo. Seguramente no quería quedar mal ante los ojos de Douglas.

—Si por mí fuera, iría a interrogar a cada mago de La Isla —había soltado Harper en una ocasión, en tono frustrado.

Morag estaba segura que Douglas jamás autorizaría algo así, por lo que procuró que su compañero entendiera que no podían seguir esa línea. Harper le creyó, aunque su expresión delataba que la sugerencia la hizo con deseos de avanzar con la investigación.

Fue por eso un alivio que, el tercer día, al escritorio de Morag llegara revoloteando un avión de pergamino diminuto. Casualmente, Harper había ido a verla, así que él fue testigo de cómo dejó quieto al avión apuntándole con la varita, para luego desplegar el pergamino y leer su contenido.

—Esto es raro —dejó escapar Morag en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué es, señora Nott?

—Kevin terminó el análisis.

—¿Y qué hay de raro?

—La muestra que le llevé contiene unas partículas de cuerno de erumpent.

—Momento, ¿eso no es peligroso de manipular? —se exaltó Harper, aunque procuraba no alzar demasiado la voz—. ¿Cómo pudieron usar algo así sin estallar en pedazos?

—Algún experto en criaturas mágicas o en mercancías comerciables peligrosas nos lo podría aclarar —indicó Morag, con los ojos fijos aún en el memorándum de Kevin—. Lo que no entiendo bien es esto, "Rastro de _Llama Vestalia_ ". ¿Qué es…?

—¿Llama Vestalia? —por el tono de Harper, Morag supuso que él tenía nociones del tema, así que asintió, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba—. Escuché de ella por una amiga… La que le comenté, que trabaja en Encantamientos Experimentales. Dice que ya casi nadie lo usa, es uno de los primeros conjuros que se crearon para hacer durar el fuego.

—¿Hacerlo durar? ¿Cómo el fuego de Gubraith?

—Algo así. Según lo que sé, la Vestalia no es eterna, solo dura muchísimo tiempo y no es tan caliente como una llama normal. Entonces, ¿ese hechizo deja un rastro?

—Kevin nunca lo habría escrito si no fuera así. Lo que me pregunto es para qué combinarían esa llama, cuerno de erumpent, pólvora…

—¿Pólvora?

Harper esta vez sonó asombrado y no era para menos. La pólvora no les era desconocida a los magos, aunque fuera una invención muggle. En la actualidad, se usaba la pólvora en el mundo mágico más que nada con fines recreativos y se sospechaba que era parte de la fórmula secreta de los polvos Flu. Así pues, teniendo ya algo tan volátil como cuerno de erumpent, ¿para qué querría alguien añadir pólvora a la mezcla?

—No es común entre los delincuentes magos, lo sé, no si pueden obtener el mismo resultado con un hechizo —indicó Morag con lentitud, dando rienda suelta a sus suposiciones—. A menos que estén planeando un golpe fuera de lo común también. Tal vez eso se relacione con su origen… —en ese momento, repasó con la mirada su escritorio, hasta dar con un montón de pergaminos particularmente voluminoso, del cual tomó el que se hallaba hasta arriba—. ¿Sabías que Cooperación Internacional lleva un registro muy simple de arribos al país? —miró un instante a Harper al preguntar eso, pero continuó sin esperar respuesta—. Solo anota nombre, hora de llegada y país de origen. Transportes hace un registro casi igual, solo anota nombre, medio que empleó y hora de arribo. Pedí copias de ambos registros, del último mes, solo falta el de…

—¿Se puede? —preguntó una voz femenina desde la entrada del cubículo; cuando ambos fijaron la vista en ese punto, causaron un sobresalto a Emma Dobbs, quien se sonrojó ligeramente—. Buenos días, señora Nott. Yo… Me encontré a Jimmy en el ascensor, me encargó que le diera…

Emma tendió un pergamino, el cual Harper quiso tomar al estar más cerca, pero ella miró con expresión dudosa a Morag.

—Adelante —concedió la auror.

Asintiendo, Emma le entregó el pergamino a Harper, antes de despedirse y retirarse.

—¿Es el registro que le faltaba, señora Nott?

—Sí, el de Transportes. Quiero encontrar coincidencias que quizá nos guíen a los culpables —de pronto, Morag pasó repetidamente la vista de un pergamino a otro, con expresión levemente incrédula, antes de indicar—. Necesitamos a alguien de Desinformación. De preferencia, políglota.

—¿De Desinformación? ¿Para qué?

Antes de contestar, Morag dejó escapar un suspiro. Cuando alzó la vista, el gesto sorprendido de Harper le reveló que no había escondido muy bien su preocupación.

—Nos ayudará con el testimonio del sanador Pye.


	8. 08

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es y que no gano nada con ello._

 _Este fic participa en el tópico "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ _ **Muselina Black**_ _, con todo mi cariño (y terriblemente tarde, ¡deshonra sobre mi vaca!). Que cumplas muchos años más, Muselina–sama._

* * *

 **08.**

En ese momento, más que nunca, Morag pensó que su cubículo era muy pequeño.

Harper estaba de pie a su izquierda, muy recto, cual estatua guardiana. Sus manos estaban a la espalda, con lo cual ocultaba que sostenía la varita con la diestra.

Delante de Morag, ocupando las dos sillas disponibles, estaban el sanador Pye y un hombre castaño de pelo algo largo, complexión delgada y expresión aparentemente desdeñosa; usaba una túnica color mostaza un tanto descuidada, a juzgar por cómo se deshilachaba la manga izquierda. Se había presentado como Solomon Stebbins al llegar allí, con cierta aspereza, para luego observar la llegada de Harper y Pye con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Exactamente qué necesitan de mí? —quiso saber Stebbins, torciendo los labios de forma apenas perceptible.

—El señor Pye, aquí presente, es testigo en una misión en curso —comenzó a explicar Morag—; por lo que nos ha contado, los sospechosos hablaron en un idioma que él identifica como español. Queremos saber si podría ayudarnos a verificar esa información.

—¿Cómo, hurgando en sus recuerdos?

—No lo diría de esa forma, pero básicamente sí.

—Nunca había oído que se permitiera algo así —aclaró Stebbins, aunque se veía un poco más dispuesto a cooperar—. En el caso de no haber impedimento legal, es un proceso delicado, que deberá hacerse sin interrupciones una vez que inicie.

—Estamos conscientes de ello. El señor Pye es sanador y ha dicho tener nociones al respecto.

El aludido asintió levemente, mirando entonces al desmemorizador.

—Trabajé un semestre en Mnemosyne —indicó, agregando con cierta modestia—, aunque fue hace años, seguro ha habido cambios desde entonces.

Ante ese dato, Solomon Stebbins mostró su asombro y el creciente respeto hacia Pye. Por su parte, Morag arrugó un poco la frente, reflexiva, dándose cuenta casi enseguida de que su testigo hablaba de la institución mágica líder en lidiar con trastornos de la memoria.

—En ese caso, no tengo inconveniente. ¿Cuándo quieren hacerlo?

—Cuanto antes, mejor. Si necesita privacidad, Harper puede acompañarlo a una oficina vacía que tenemos para este tipo de cosas.

—Se lo agradecería mucho. Su compañero puede quedarse con nosotros mientras procedo. Siempre cae bien una mano extra, por si acaso.

Morag, de reojo, notó que Harper fruncía el ceño y tragaba saliva al oír eso, pero no hizo comentarios. Al contrario, le aliviaba que Stebbins hubiera dicho aquello, ya que de todas formas, iba a sugerir que su colega o ella presenciaran el procedimiento.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo. ¿Cuánto cree que tarde?

—No mucho, sobre todo si el señor Pye se concentra en los recuerdos en cuestión mientras trabajo. Si todo va bien, hoy mismo podría entregarle el informe.

—Se lo agradecería mucho.

Tras aquello, Stebbins y Pye se levantaron, estrecharon por turnos la diestra de Morag y se retiraron, siguiendo a un Harper que iba más serio de lo normal. Al quedarse sola, Morag contuvo a duras penas un suspiro, ya que el alivio que sentía no era recomendable expresarlo.

No hasta que obtuvieran algo útil con aquella maniobra, al menos.


End file.
